Hellsing: Love empowered
by Tina senpai
Summary: Maxwell has finally made the decision to take Evangeline his new love and make her his in all ways!....He just has to figure out how. Maxwell x Oc doesn't belong to me, gift for a friend M for smut later
1. Vexing Vixen

~Chapter 1: Vexing vixen~

~Iscariot Headquarters~

"Damned little...Uh!" Maxwell growled and threw a small stack of papers off his desk in frustration.

Maxwell had caught Evangeline flirting with yet another priest. She'd playfully bent over to pick up the book she'd 'accidentally' dropped and purposefully flashed the young man her knickers. Maxwell hadn't had time to catch up with her as she giggled and skipped away. He'd just closed his door and stepped away, pouting and huffing and puffing like an angry dragon (which Evangeline sometimes compared him to.)

He plonked himself down in his seat and immediately crossed his arms, stubbornness telling him not to pick up those papers and just pout for a bit. Unfortunately, his 'OCD' was telling him to do it or his office might burn down and he sighed in frustration and bent over to pick up the scattered sheets.

Just outside his office...

Listening cautiously at the door, Yumiko and Heinkel had their ears pressed firmly against the mahogany wood.

"He's being emo again." Yumiko commented dryly, able to pinpoint the moment when Maxwell bent over and scrunched up balls of paper.

"That man...he makes me furious. He may be a priest but he has needs," Heinkel shook her head and rolled her eyes, "you know, all he needs is a good fucki-"

"Heinkel!" Yumie hissed and hit her friend on the head. The personality switched always occurred whenever Heinkel was being perverted. Which was difficult for Yumiko/Yumie to keep up with.

Back inside the office...

Maxwell had finished sorting out his papers. He threw whatever he had read, didn't want to read or simply didn't have time to even glance at into the bin and grudgingly sat back down on his now very empty desk.

With his head in his hands, he sighed and thought about the troubles in his life. One particular one.

The girl called Evangeline.

At the thought of her, Maxwell smiled a little, the image of her in his head something that always made him happy. She was standing in his office by the doors, laughing happily as she spun around on the spot, her arms out stretched for him to join her as they celebrated something. He couldn't even remember what it had been that they'd been so happy about, but all he could remember was her and the way she looked. The way she smiled. The warmth of her hands as he willingly placed his in hers. The way her body moved.

Maxwell sat back in his chair and willed away that thought as his loins gave him an unexpected twitch and he dug his fingernails into the wood of the chair beneath him.

He'd tried to suppress these urges but every night, his dreams where filled of her. Different scenarios and more or less the same. She'd be calling to him. Sometimes sitting on his desk or outstretched on the bed beneath him. Her clothes a strewn or completely gone. And she'd always be begging for him to make her his.

Maxwell couldn't stand it any more.

He'd decided that he would fulfil his dreams wish and make her his.

The only problem was, he didn't know what to do.


	2. Mühe

~Chapter 2: Mühe~

An hour or so later...

Yumie and Heinkel had been listening to him for a while, before they heard him opening and closing a few drawers and the only sound that he made was his pen scribbling hurriedly on paper, actually doing some work.

Yumie stood up and dusted off her dress, pulling Heinkel up by the arm and rousing the female priest from her sleep.

"I know he's a tyrant to us, but I hate to see him so glum." Yumie said, polishing Yumiko' glasses and placing them on to allow her 'twin' to come back out.

"Tyrant? More like cold-hearted bastard," Heinkel quickly ducked at the mandatory slap heading towards the back of her head and continued, "BUT...you are right. As much as I hate to admit it, the vay he skulks about it just...it pisses me off!"

Yumiko just stared and turned to Heinkel with a blank expression on her face.

"....you are such an id-"

"Ooooooooh, pink today!" A small, happy voice said from behind Yumie as the nun's skirt was flipped up and everyone could see her small pink bloomers and black stockings.

"IEEE! EVANGELINE!" Yumiko quickly grabbed her skirts and held them down, turning towards the small brunette, whose hands were neatly tucked behind her back as she looked on innocently.

"Vhat? I can show you mine too." She said before quickly lifting the tip of her skirt, Yumiko just in time to clasp her hands and hold the edges down.

"No! We've talked about this young lady. No. More. Pant flashes. Heinkel, you talk to her." Yumiko spun around, just in time to see Heinkel fiddle with a camera and sneak it back into her coat.

"Urm...Hallo Evangeline. Have a nice day!" Heinkel waved before dashing off, knowing she had to get the camera (and herself to safety).

"....Ok," Yumiko turned around calmly to Evangeline, "I'll talk to you again. If you're seeing Maxwell, behave yourself he has a...er...migraine. I gotta' deal with priesty. Excuse me...HEINKEL!"

Evangeline giggled and waved goodbye as Yumie disappeared quickly after Heinkel, shouting random strings of abuse.

The girl quickly straightened out her dress, walking happily towards her 'beloved' room. She got to the door and flicked her hair out behind her shoulder and quickly got into her 'ninja' pose.

She peaked through the keyhole and smirked as she saw Maxwell bent over the desk, his concentration evident as he went over paperwork. Using the technique she used many times before, she carefully opened his door, sneaking in quietly and going over to his desk, still un-noticed as she got herself into position.

Maxwell had just turned a new page when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

'I have a feeling some ones watching.' He thought to himself and slowly raised his head.

"Hallo."

"BAH!" Maxwell jumped in his chair and pressed himself back against it, his heart seeming to stop for a second. It wasn't a massive surprise he'd had that reaction, considering that Evangeline' head was the only thing visible in front of him. She just gave him a pleasant smile before shooting up right and standing in front of the desk properly, a playful expression on her face.

"How are you today my darling?" She swayed her hips playfully and held her hands behind her back, softening her expression to a more friendly one.

Maxwell took a few deep breaths to steady himself before seating himself correctly and removing his glasses.

"Woman...can't you ever knock?" He asked begrudgingly and looked at her sternly.

"Vhy? You wouldn't have heard me." She winked at him and he quickly ducked his head back down.

"Uh...well...yes, I am very busy!" He shuffled about some papers, putting on a small show of how 'busy' he was.

"Oh? Und I suppose you vant me to leave you alone for now?" Evangeline trailed her fingers on the wood of his desk as she gracefully walked around it and towards him.

"Er...yes. That would be most-most satisfactory!" Maxwell tried to control himself as he glimpsed at her from the corner of his eye, the sway of her hips and the gentle bounce of her bosom tempting him to the extreme. Evangeline finally wormed her way around to the side of his chair, noticing Maxwell leaning a little away from her, pretending to be reaching for something out of the upper corner from him.

"Oh? But I vant to spend time vith you my love." She bent over in front of him and trapped him in his chair, forcing him to look at her.

"I-I-I can't woman! I'm-I'm very busy!" He tried to scooch away from her and look at the papers on his desk and not at the gorgeous face before him.

"Oh...well if you are, I suppose I could come back later," She made to lean back, only to stop halfway with a devilish look in her eye, "but only if you walk me out and give me a kiss."

Maxwell sighed. He was trying to restrain himself and he knew he had to do it.

'It's just a kiss. You can control yourself.' He thought and nodded at her.

He walked her to his door, his eyes frozen straight ahead and not staring at her backside in that magnificent skirt of hers.

As she turned to him, he stopped himself from jumping backwards like a startled animal as she stepped towards him and pressed her body against his.

"Oh Enrico." She moaned happily and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and tilting her face up towards his.

Maxwell couldn't help but gulp at her face, before taking a deep breath and pressing his lips against hers.

His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist and held her close as a soft moan escaped her throat into his mouth. The tongues entangled for a second and Maxwell felt bliss.

It was only the evident tightening in his trousers that he stopped and pulled back, stepping away from her and turning away.

"Right. Back to work." He said quickly and walked to his chair, not wanting to look at her as he knew she would see his 'reaction' to the kiss.

Evangeline just sighed and shook her head, before opening the door and walking out.

"Bye darling!" She called out and closed the door behind her, her foot steps echoing in the hallway outside his office.

"I think," Maxwell clasped the edges of his desk, taking a deep and frustrated breath, "I'm in trouble."


	3. Seized

~Chapter 3: Seized~

Maxwell gazed up at his ceiling finally succumbing to the one thing he didn't want to admit: he couldn't sleep. And he couldn't sleep because he knew he would dream and his dreams where always the same thing.

Her.

His little Evangeline.

Ever since she'd left his office, he'd been plagued by a terrible condition. His trousers seemed to have grown increasingly tight and uncomfortable and the more he thought about her, the tighter they became. He had to walk to his room holding a large file of paperwork to cover it, his head held high as he ignored people and walked straight to his room. He had even ignored the sniggers coming from Heinkel' direction and choose to scold her later.

He'd finally calmed himself down with a nice cold shower, stepping out and wrapping himself up in his robe. He'd even gone to bed an hour earlier than usual, leaving a note outside the door that he did not wish to be disturbed under any circumstances.

Crawling into his silk sheets and making sure that all his essentials where neatly laid out on the chair before his bed for tomorrow, he prepared himself for sleep and closed his eyes, smiling peaceful and relaxing. It wasn't until the image of Evangeline in his head had reached out to grab him and kiss him did he open his eyes and roll over to get comfy.

He'd tossed and turned and even stripped out of his bed robes, leaving himself in nothing but a pair of loose fitting bed trousers, his hair have fallen out of his ponytail without his realisation and splaying on the pillows around his head.

He groaned at the ceiling and urged himself to get to sleep, kicking off his covers (which didn't seem so comfy any more) and laying on his bed flat, with one hand pressed against his eyes.

He allowed himself to imagine her. He could see her, just like she had been today.

'Maxwell.' The image of his beloved called to him, sitting on his desk and holding out her hand.

'Maxwell, my liebling, come to me.' He felt the world shift as if it was he moving towards her.

She lay down on the table top and was soon beneath him, her clothes stripped off and moaning out for him.

'Oh...oh Maxwell...oh, Maxwell!' The image cried and Maxwell felt the same stirrings in his trousers again, the image wriggling about in a heap of desire beneath him and he didn't really notice his hand had slowly glided down his chest and was already beneath the fabric of his trousers.

"Faaaaaaaaaaaaatheeeeeeer." A voice followed by three knocks sounded out and quickly knocked Maxwell out of his 'day dreaming'.

His hand quickly pulled out of the fabric, snapping back loudly and he sat up, gripping the sheets beneath him to steady his breathing.

"Ye-Yes?! What is it?" He turned towards his door but didn't move off the bed just yet, still trying to control his body and racing heartbeat at who was addressing him.

"Father I need to talk to you. Bitte." A small sniff accompanied her plea and Maxwell found he couldn't quite say no again. He took a deep breath and shuffled off the bed, not caring for his robe as he stood straight and opened the door.

"Ev-Evangeline? What's wrong?" His heart skipped a bit at the state of the girl before him. She was wearing a short black night dress and cuddling a teddy bear, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Father, I had a nightmare," she pouted and sniffed again, "can I stay with you?"

Maxwell couldn't have looked more shocked if she had slapped him physically in the face.

"Wh-what?! No...Out of the question! Evangeline, please go back to you room!" He hissed and stepped forward a little, just making sure there was no late night monitors skulking the hallways and witnessing the interaction.

Evangeline just stood there in front of him, not budging and more tears coming out as she cried out a little more loudly.

"Please. Father. I'm scared. Bitte?" She pressed herself up against him, her boobs crushing themselves against his chest and her big watery eyes focused up at his.

Maxwell wanted to kick himself for his damned weakness.

"Of course. But only for tonight-" he didn't quite finish as Evangeline squealed loudly and ran into the room past him, immediately jumping on his bed.

Maxwell was about to suggest that she sleep on his long sofa but the sight of Evangeline already squirming about around his covers, getting rather comfortable, was enough to make him want to sleep in a ice bath.

"Oh, I love sleepovers!" Evangeline chirped happily and snuggled onto one side of the bed, gathering up a pillow and inhaling the wonderful scent of Maxwell.

"Well...it's just for tonight...you go straight to sleep. I'll be on the sofa so you needn't worry if you have a ni-"

"Vas?! You-you mean you're not sleeping with me?!" Evangeline had somehow jumped to the end of the bed and was clutching at her night dress, her big watery eyes had returned.

Maxwell could only sigh and rub his head.

"It's highly inappropriate and not in the least bit necessary for me to sleep WITH you."

"But...but," Evangeline blushed and looked down, a small smile on her lips, "I'd feel safer with you next to me. You can protect me. I trust you."


	4. Hellfire

~Hellsing: Love empowered~

~Maxwell x Evangeline~

~Chapter 4: Hellfire~

"Maxwell?"

Maxwell could only sigh and rubbed his forehead for about the fifth time in the last few minutes. She's coaxed him into bed and although he told her they both needed sleep, she kept asking questions and doing things. At one point, she'd placed her bare feet onto his, complaining about 'cold feet'.

"Yes, what is it this time?" Maxwell didn't mean to sound too harsh but he was getting tired and very agitated at having the woman he was trying not too think about less than two inches away from him.

Correction, now one inch and slowly shuffling forward.

"Would you mind if I have a goodnight kiss? I won't bother you again." Evangeline smiled sweetly and waited for him to look at her.

Maxwell sighed.

"Fine."

Maxwell looked over to find Evangeline lying on her side and looking at him. He gulped down the saliva in his throat and quickly leant forward and pecked her on the cheek.

"Goodnight." He rolled back on his front and went to go to sleep, only to be stopped by that voice of hers again.

"You call that a kiss? Yumie and Heinkel were right I suppose." Evangeline sighed and rolled onto her front, closing her eyes as if ready to sleep.

"...Right about what?" Maxwell peaked at her with one eye, sensing it was a trap but wanting to know none the less.

"They vere having another girly talk in the hallway and said that you wouldn't have the balls to kiss anyone like a real man would. Like in the movie's." Evangeline laid still with a small smile on her lips, playing it cool and waiting for it to happen.

"They what?! I...those two are just-" Maxwell had sat up purposefully and glared into the darkened room.

"Wrong? Prove it." Evangeline opened her eyes and arched her brow at him, her hands flat at her side.

Maxwell gulped down the lump in his throat again and allowed his stubborn pride to take over. Without a moments hesitation, he leant forward and pressed his body against hers, kissing her the way they would kiss when they got their moments alone.

Evangeline' smile was practically catlike as she put her plan into action. She let her arms wind around Maxwell neck and her fingers entangled into the back of his head, massaging his scalp and threading through the thick strands of his hair. Maxwell couldn't seem to quite grasp what was happening. The kiss turned more heated as the pleasurable movements of Evangeline' fingers in his hair twirled around the strands and prevented him from pulling away. The feeling was just too good.

Eventually, she loosened her grip and allowed him to pull back, the need for air to great.

Maxwell noticed the smile on her face and glared down at her.

"You...are an infuriating, stubborn, cheeky and altogether blasphemous female."

Evangeline giggled playfully and stretched her fingers out along the back of his neck.

"I know."

"And I love you."

"I kn-Vas?!" Evangeline had been caught off guard by the sudden words that spilled out of his mouth. She looked up at him, his face red with a healthy blush and his hair falling from either side of his face as he gazed down at her intently.

"You heard. I love you."

Evangeline couldn't exactly come up with a witty comeback or cheeky comment. She was stumped. The first time she'd heard those words out of Maxwell' mouth.

"I love you and you alone. Tonight, you'll be just mine and mine alone." Maxwell leant down and sealed the promise with a loving kiss, draping his long body against hers.

Evangeline opened her mouth to his tongue, allowing him full access as he devoured her slowly.

Their tongues mingled together as one and Evangeline was even surprised at how wonderful and passionate Maxwell was being. His hands began to wander up and along her body, touching and holding her hips, loving her more as she moaned and pressed up against him. His hands wandered up and under her night dress bravely, fingers feeling the new skin he'd never touched before.

"Oh Enrico." Evangeline sighed as their lips parted, a small, peaceful smile on her face. Her hands ran up against his scalp again, her nails gently scratching over the sensitive skin below his hair. Maxwell closed his eyes and inadvertently ground his hips harder against hers as his back arched.

"If you like this," Evangeline giggled at shifted her weight so he was now under her, "then you'll love this."

Maxwell, with trust (and curiosity) watched her body shimmy down his, the pressure of her thighs moving over his hips and onto his legs something he couldn't quite ignore.

Evangeline, with slightly shaking finders proceeded to stroke his abdomen and tummy, stroking away to relax his tense muscles. As She felt them relax, her fingers stroked further down until they came to the waistband of his pyjama trousers, Maxwell taking a deep intake of breath as he felt her lift the edges away and slowly pull down.

Evangeline slipped the fabric lower and lower, until she exposed a little more of hardened member, something she realised no one had ever seen or touch (most of all him).

She gasped and her eyes widened as she saw exactly how well endowed Maxwell was.

She slipped the fabric low enough to let him kick them off the ends of his legs and sat back, just staring down at his erection.

'So...that's the advantage he has over Anderson.' She smiled wickedly to herself and looked back up towards his face, trying not to giggle evilly at his blush and look of utter vulnerability. She bent down low enough to position herself comfortably, all the while Maxwell watching her until her face was covered with her hair.

"What-what are you-HAH! AH!" Maxwell called out and instantly threw his head back against the pillow as Evangeline' mouth engulfed the tip of his member and sucked gently.

The room filled with the sounds of Maxwell' moans and cries of pleasure, along with Evie' tiny sucking and kissing noises, all testament to the special attention she was paying to him.

Maxwell couldn't quick grasp what was happening to him. He was dizzy and clutched at the fabric of his sheets as Evie began to bob her head up and down and he cried out at the wonderful pleasure coursing through his entire body. He couldn't believe what he'd been missing out on!

"Evan-Evan-Evie! Oh il mio dio! Così buon! Nient'altro! Something...something' com-_hah!_" Maxwell called out and arched up as he released, bright stars shining behind his lids as she drank all of it up.

When Evangeline sat back up, licking her lips of his wonderful taste, she smirked evilly down at his figure. Sweating, blushing and gasping for breath, Maxwell looked more in heat than she did. Whilst he recovered, she slipped off her night dress and threw it aside.

"Oh Enrico."

Maxwell opened his eyes and couldn't stop the saliva gathering in his mouth and almost over flowing at the sight he saw before him. Evangeline, now completely naked was sitting in his lap, batting her eye lashes and smiling innocently at him.

"Make me yours," she leant forward on all fours and pecked him on the nose, "please."

Evangeline squealed happily at his fastness and passion. He'd gripped hold of her, smashed their mouths together in a frenzied kiss and quickly switched them around so he was lying on top.

Evangeline clung onto him tightly as he got used to the feel of her against him, the way her legs entwined around his waist, how her hands wandered over his strong shoulders and how he melded almost perfectly against her.

With good precision and thrust, Maxwell eagerly pushed himself inside of her, only stopping at the wonderful feeling of being engulfed as he heard her hiss in pain. He waited until her face became un-scrunched and she gazed up at him with a small tear in her eye.

"It's ok...it's always painful for girls the first time." She smiled sweetly at him and Maxwell had an epiphany at her words.

"Fir-First time? You mean...never?"

"No," she giggled and smiled cheekily at him, "I wanted to give it to my master."

Maxwell' resolve and control snapped and he dived back down on her, kissing her furiously and hoping to kiss away any of the pain. They truly where just for each other.

Slowly, he slipped out of her and pushed back in, amazed at the wonderful feeling that sex could bring. Evangeline' un-comfortableness soon melted away and gave way to intense pleasure at the wonderful friction inside of her.

Quick kisses, hands wandering and groping, eager thrusts and hips meeting hips where the sounds that echoed around the room, becoming louder and louder until they were almost screaming each other' names, until, they both clung desperately onto each other and came back down from the heavens, safe within the bed that held both of them, willing them to sleep off their exhaustion and recharge for next time.

A few weeks after their first time...

Evangeline walked along the corridor, smiling like a schoolgirl and hardly watching where she was going.

She didn't really care.

She was in love with Father Enrico Maxwell and she felt like bursting into a million tiny stars.

"URK! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU!" Yumie' voice rung out around her and she gazed up to where the commotion was happening, "DON'T SPY ON ME IN THE SHOWER!"

"Never!" Heinkel choked out from the hold Yumie had around her neck, flailing and trying her best to get away from the nun' deadly grasp.

Evangeline just smiled and carried on walking.

She would deal with this later.

Right now, she was on her way to Enrico' office to break the good news of a new arrival.


End file.
